


In My Eyes, You're Perfect

by hidgayoshi



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Body worship I guess, Cute Dorks, Fluff, I used a headcanon, I wrote this in the wee hours of the morning, Kaneki being a cute boyfriend, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Mornings, One Shot, Shironeki | White-haired Kaneki, this much fluff should be illegal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5051023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidgayoshi/pseuds/hidgayoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki is feeling lucky to be able to wake up next to his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In My Eyes, You're Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> This is so fluffy, I am disgusted.
> 
> I basically took the self-conscious Hide headcannon and ran with it tbh
> 
> I finished writing this at 4:20 am so I guess it's pretty lit (jk it's actually trash, this came from my sleep deprived brain)

Kaneki opened his eyes and felt a familiar presence next to him. The sleeping form of Hide, his best friend and lover came into view. He took this time to study Hide’s sleeping face, still not believing that this was real, and that he was lucky enough to wake up next to him. The steady breathing of his friend made him feel relaxed, he knew he was safe and sound. Hide looked adorable when he slept, Kaneki couldn’t get enough of the sight. Golden blond hair was sticking up in all directions, Kaneki reached over and gently brushed the sleeping boy’s messy bangs out of his face. He looked at every achingly cute detail, every almost invisible freckle on Hide’s lightly tanned cheek. He moved his hand from his hair down to his slightly parted mouth, to wipe away the little bit of drool that had formed there. Kaneki smiled and pulled Hide into his arms, and buried his face in the blond mess of hair. In a few minutes, Hide began to stir and woke up with a smile. 

“Good morning.” he said as he looked up at Kaneki with sleepy brown eyes.

Before his tired brain could process it, he found himself looking at Kaneki, who was now on top of him. And before he could say anything the white haired boy’s lips were on his in a long, kiss. When Kaneki pulled back he just looked up at him shocked before a smirk danced onto his lips. 

“Wow Neki, at least let me wake up first.” 

But Kaneki’s eyes showed no signs of lust in them, just pure affection. Stifling a laugh, he buried his face in Hide’s neck. They stayed like that for awhile, Kaneki matching his breathing to his human’s. Hide’s fingers found their way to untangling his silver strands of hair. Kaneki pulled back and stared down at his sunshine once again. He just stared because he could, knowing that Hide was his and his alone. The loving gaze went on long enough for Hide to feel his face heat up as he looked away, suddenly self conscious. Hide wasn’t a scrawny guy, but he wasn’t the most muscular either. And Kaneki’s new well toned build was enough to make anyone feel inferior. Kaneki would always pick up on this, and would always try to make Hide feel better. But honestly to Kaneki, there was nothing about Hide that he would ever change.

Gentle fingers began to trace Hide’s collarbone, over and over again. 

“Beautiful”, Kaneki sighed. 

He circled his fingers over Hide’s shoulder, and moved his hands down his arms. His hands went to his chest and traveled down to his sides. He wasn’t doing this to turn Hide on, he was doing this because he wanted to memorise every aspect of Hide’s body and how it felt under him. Hide, who was now very red, whined about all the attention he was receiving. But Kaneki wanted to keep showering him with attention, he needed to show Hide how amazing he was. He needed this attention after those many horrible months he spent alone when Kaneki left. Kaneki wanted him to know how important he was to him, how much he regretted leaving. He loving began to kiss the blonde’s neck. Kaneki’s hands were everywhere. He wanted to take in every detail, every goosebump, every curve, every dip of each rib. 

“God, you're perfect” Kaneki gasped as he began to trail kisses down Hide’s chest. The ghoul brought his lips up to the human’s again, and he kissed him gently.

“You’re so fucking perfect, I’m so lucky.” Kaneki said against his lips. This time Hide pulled him down for a passionate kiss. Then Hide hugged him tightly, clinging to him.

“I love you dork. Kaneki, I love you so much it’s unreal.”

“I love you too Hide.” He then proceeded to pepper kisses all over Hide’s face, pulling giggles out of the blond. Hide looked up at Kaneki with a smile so bright and warm it could melt and arctic tundra. Hide’s sunshine smile is one of the things Kaneki loved the most about him. He wanted to make him smile like that all the time.

**Author's Note:**

> And then they frickle frackled, the end.
> 
> HahahahahahahahahIhavethewritingskillsofa6thgraderhahahahaha  
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading ;D


End file.
